phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Organizations
This page lists the organizations that work within the city for their own goals. Not everyone's goals are beneficient and not everyone's organizations are philantropic in any way. Some work for their own designs, and some are evil. These organizations work as the heart and soul of Phaeselis and help the city beat. As their are good organizations there are evil ones too. Phaeselis is about people, and the key to understanding the people that live in a city where psychic powers exist is to understand the organizations that cause the city to move. These organizations interact, and their interactions cause Phaeselis to live and breathe. From the noble houses to the criminal organizations, from the knighthoods to the guilds, this page has information about the groups in (and under) Phaeselis. List of Organizations Noble Houses Alexander originally envisioned the city to be a city of equals, a city of equality. Alexander had magnimous designs on how a society would work. The society would not have Iniquity (inequality) working within it, but the economy would work on a Free Mercantilic scale -- no monopolies within the city and everyone has a chance. There would be no families that would have themselves be aristo (the best) and there would be no aristocracy (rule by the best). Alexander did promise to build a utopia where the people who are gifted would be treated fairly in society. However, it's in human nature to manifiest inequality in society unless the entire populace is willing to work to make a perfect society work. Alexander founded the city to be Utopia, but soon those families that believe that they are genetically predisposed to rule came into the city and subverted Alexander's plans for a Utopia. These families lurk in the shadows, but the actual Aristocracy they set up within twenty years of it's founding is still beating. There are ten Aristocratic families that makes up a quarter of the City Council at present. Some of these families operate monopolies within the city and have absolute control over certain comodities like salt. Others are the best at something else. The Aristocracy includes: The House of Achaikos — The Aristocratic House of Achaikos is a house of warriors that say they participated in several long ago battles. However, no one can really dispute their words because there are no records, only oral testimony from that time. The house of Achaikos say that they've been founded by Achilles. The house of Ambrosia — This Aristocratic House controls the perfume industry within the city. Anciently, it takes many pounds of flower petals to distill a certain amount of rose oil, and the house of Ambrosia controls this. The house of Ambrosia originated in the ancient town of Babel. The House of Draconikos — One of two Aristocratic houses related to the Dragon, the House of Draconikos (pronounced "drah-koh-nye-kohs") is known to the people as the "House of Dragons." Their iconography is built around dragons, and they are a famous house of wizards and sorcerers back home that adventured with Alexander. This particular noble house shared Alexander's dream for Phaeselis and were instrumental in it's founding. However the house of Draconikos holds a terrible secret. They are dragons! The House of Dadhichi — The Aristocratic House of Dadhichi is Aryavartan in origin and is related to a group of Vaishyas. The house has moved up during the escape from Aryavarta. The Aristocratic House does not hold any monopolies but they have a big stake in the vinting business (the art of making wine from grapes). They also have some pretty big competitors with the Hellenes and the elves. The House of Darius — The House of Darius is the royal house of the Archemeniad Empire. Now with the Hellenes in full control, though, the House is relegated to being an Aristocratic house. The House of Darius are politicians. The House of Pericles — The Aristocratic House of Pericles is a house of lawyers and politicians. They know city law and they manipulate city law. They raise their children to be lawyers and politicians so that they can manipulate the law within the city. The house of Pericles actually originated in Khem. The House of Qiú — Another Aristocratic house, this time a family from the fabled Middle Kingdom who resides in Qin'Ae Town. The House of Qiú (pronounced "chee-yo-ou") is strange family that likes to keep to itself. However, when one sees the two families interact in the Noble District, one suspects a kind of familial tension, as if the two families are distant cousins. They also act like rivals. The Qiú family also maintains a monopoly on the trade of silk in the city. However, some in the family are planning to smuggle mulberry trees to grow here along with the silkworm moth. Again, their iconography is related to dragons. Is there any surprise about that? The House of Psyche — claiming to be founded by a woman who was the wife of Eros — the Force of Love, the house of Psyche is actually the only Aristocratic House of Hellene origin that is a psionic Aristocratic house. House Psyche was based in the city of Cheitheros and campaigned with Alexander in order to take over the Archemeniad Empire. Made up of a mixture of Lemurians and Humans, the House controls one of the most prestigeous psionic academies in Phaeselis, the Academy of the Will and the Way. The House of Rama — The house of Rama is an Aryavartan house, originating from deep within the land of Aryavarta. Named after a hero king, the house is a Kshatriya 'house. The house of Rama devotes itself to the monopoly on spices, yet it is yet to firmly establish a monopoly over the spice commodity. The house definitely controls the trade on saffron, but other spices are harder to control. House Serothi — House Serothi is from Volcania, and is one of the Volcanian Dark Elf noble houses. A new house, they are steadily and quietly growing their influence. Their aim? To displace the College of Hermes in matters of magic and become the pre-eminent masters of Magic in all the Land. The House of Virata —The house of Virata is another Kshatriya house. The house was named for a king that presided over a kingdom that had to disguise themselves during the thirteenth year of their exile. The house is fabled for it's diguises and its ability to move unseen through the streets of the city. Crime Organizations '''The Ravana Crime Family: '''The Ravana Crime Family is an organization of psions that seeks to control crime in the city. Although, almost everything they do is not illegal. The Ravanas are a respectable Viashya family from Aryavarta. The truth is even wierder. There are rumors that they are descended from demons and rakashasas. They laugh at such rumors, even though there are tieflings amongst them. The truth is, they originated from the first Kingdom of Babel, and they only migrated to Aryavarta as whites. And they came out of Aryavarta as a dark, brown skinned family. They are one of the twelve families that seek to rule mankind. Their rivals are the Aristocratic House of Rama. 'The Brotherhood of Sin: '''This organization is composed of Sin Mages, and their goal is to overturn Alexander's premise that Phaeselis is a city designed to be a haven for psions. The Brotherhood, if they can be called that as there are women amongst them, is conspiring to find or construct a spell that will lock away all the psionic potential of the people so that they can rise to prominence as their masters, and all the former psychics as their slaves. Each of the Sin Mages practice one of seven schools of magic as extreme specialists. The schools are named after the seven sins: Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Pride. '''The Autolycus Crime Syndicate: This organization is small, but it's run by the self-styled "King of Thieves." Autolycus (NE m human rog10), a Hellene of Danaan descent has come to form a criminal organization to rival all others. Only the Ravana Crime Family stands in his way. The Lords of the Skull: '''A secret society composed of those who believe that they have the best bloodlines to make decisions and to control money. The secret society is called the Lords of the Skull because of their skull like iconography in their secret meeting place. Also called Skull Lords, what they do is simple economics. No one knows who owes them their alliegence and even their beginnings is so ancient its secret. Whether they are or not the source of the Inequality within Phaeselis its not known for certain. '''The Zagreus Cult: An active cult of Zagreus worshipers that have collected a number of summoners and warlocks to do their bidding. This cult is looking to replace active Dionysus worship in the city with the one true god of merrymaking and wine imbibing. Knighthoods Ares' Sons: 'Ares' Sons is a Phalanx Formation of Hoplites that are dedicated to the ways of Ares and the arts of Mars. Figuring that they have the protection of Ares when they go to fight, they represent cold, efficient battle troops. They are not as cold and efficient as the Spartoi. 'Artemis' Amazons: These women are related to the cult of Artemis, and are primarily excellent archers. The order will only accept young maidens and mothers into their ranks (from about 14 to 32), and retire at around 40, or when they enter menopause. Athena's Pride: 'A phalanx formation dedicated to the defense of the city. They are primarily concerned with defending the city and using strategy and tactics on the battlefield. They consider themselves ''Athena's Pride. '''Hoplites of the Bloody Cross: An order of Paladins who fight to also protect the city. They consider themselves holy and do battle with the grace of Deity. Kshatriya of Vishnu: Another paladin order dedicated to Vishnu or Brahma. Primarily Aryavartan in nature, the Kshatriya of Vishnu is dedicated to work with the city watch to keep crime down. Generally, the Vishnu paladins are more adventurous than most. The Sons of Grom: An orcish battalion that serves as part of Phaeselis' Army. The Sons of Grom operates in an Open Horde formation during battle. Healing Organizations The Disciples of the Sacred Flame — An organization of healers using divine magic based in the Northwest Quadrant. They worship fire and have a fire temple. Unlike the followers of Agni, the Disciples of the Sacred Flame focuses on healing. They are cheep, but their healing is said to be painful. The Vitalists of Asclepius — Vitalists who took a version of the Hippocratic Oath. The Vitalists of Asclepius also work on healing many. Although they use psionics to do it. They've been known to release trapped emotions within the body to promote better healing. The Disciples of Haungdi — Another organization of healers, dedicated to Huangdi the Yellow Emperor. Huangdi learned the secrets of Acupuncture from the sage Chi Po. Also vitalists, these healers are based in Qin'ae Town. The Ayurvedic Vitalists — These vitalists practice what could be the oldest tradition of medicine in the world, Ayurveda. Ayurveda came when the Vedics came out of Aryavarta and settled in the land of Phaeselis. The Nagaji brought with them, however, more compete texts of Ayurvedic techniques, which are diligently copied in the Lyceum. Category:Organizations Category:Healer Societies Psionics Organizations The Academy of the Will and the Way: The Academy of the Will and the Way teaches the science of controlling one's potential. Most of the time, nobles, merchants, and some freemen have access to the studies of the Will and the Way. It's located in the Hellenic Quarter, and it's a prestigious school to gain access to. To the teachers of the school, the key to psionics is desire. The School of the Chakras: '''The School of the Chakras teaches how one controls one's potential through inner discipline and the use of the chakras. The school teaches an internal method of psionic control. To the teachers of the school, the key to psionics is being. '''Psychic Brothers of Ares: '''The psychic warriors of Ares are an organization of Psychic Warriors that worships Ares and studies combat more than they study other facets of their potential. They study how they could bring their minds to bear in personal combat. Each brother makes a serious study of doing battle with their weapons. '''The Spartiates: Spartiates are especially trained soulknives to do battle. They are trained in the Temple of Ares to be exceptional combat troops in the service of the city. Bought as slaves, they are taught to focus their minds into deadly weapons to work combat quickly and efficiently. The Mind's Eye — The Mind's Eye is an ancient organization formed in Khem. Dedicated to preserving psionic ability and philosophy, the Mind's Eye have worked for these goals since the ancient Old Kingdom of Khem. They are a secret organization of Psions that discuss issues dealing with psions today. Their symbol is the Wadjet Eye, which is said to be a repesentation of the pineal gland in the brain. Naturally they moved their headquarters from Karnak to Phaeselis. The move was made so that they can be better protected. Category:Adventures Category:Organizations Category:Phaeselis Organizations of Sorcery The Daughters of the Graeae — A sisterhood of sorceresses devoted solely to magic. They give their lives to working magic, and they have no central organization. The College of Hermes -- the premiere college of magic in Phaeselis. The Wizard Supreme here teaches his students the secrets of magic. They are opposed by House Serothi and the College of Sin. The College of Hermes Trismegistus -- A sub-college of Magic, the college of Thrice Greatest Hermes. This college specializes in advancing Arcane Theory and Arcane Dynamics (a Quantum Mechanics theory for magic). Women's Organizations Nizari: The Nizari is a woman's Guild. An association of performers, artists of every kind, dancers, entertainers, escorts, and so on. The organization works to protect women in making sure their members get fair wages, equal rights, and a degree of protection. The Nizari is always heard fairly, and some of it's proposals have been accepted. Category:Adventures Category:Organizations Category:Phaeselis